


ain't even here to party

by monstermash



Series: kiss your knuckles [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), V is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: "Youwishyou were a bear."
Relationships: Male V & Jackie Welles, Male V & T-Bug
Series: kiss your knuckles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	ain't even here to party

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to nothing but Boss B*tch and Diamonds while writing this tbh. the birds of prey soundtrack slaps and could definitely fit in cyberpunk. oh, and Rodeo too. i swan to john if lil nas x doesn't get a song in the game i WILL cry
> 
> (also i'm v sorry with how short this is, this was mostly just me trying to get a feel for writing jackie and v interacting plus i'm tired and can't stand looking at this anymore lmao)

Face twisting up into a scowl, V tugs at the far too tight collar of his shirt.

"Cut that out," Jackie swats at his hand. "You know Claude's rule about his suits: you ruin it, you buy him three replacements. And I _know_ we don't have enough eddies lying around for that kind of price tag."

With a drawn out groan, V slumps down in the backseat though he's careful to make sure that he doesn't pop any of the buttons; Claude had tried to wrangle him into one of those weird corsets of his because the guy is _obsessed_ with having the narrowest waist possible. V's just lucky that Claude even kept a "baggy" suit. It's still far too tight and stiff, and V can practically _feel_ the assholery of it sticking to him.

"This sucks. Why do _I_ have to wear this designer trash?"

Jackie snorts as he double checks his shoulder holster. "Because we both look like stereotypes. People take one look at me and see a scary, yet devastatingly handsome bruiser. So I get to play the bodyguard. Put you in a suit and all they'll see is an ambitious, twinky corpo exec."

V sits up with an offended gasp.

"How dare you? I am _not_ a twink!"

"My bad, you're right. You're more of a twunk."

"I'm a bear!"

"You _wish_ you were a bear."

 _"Hey,"_ T-Bug's voice cuts in over the car's phone. "Quit it with the dick measuring contest. We're on the clock here."

They both quiet down when the Hub comes into view; a bastion of capitalism, the Hub doesn't belong to only one corporation. Supposedly, it's meant to be a neutral ground for deals or mergers or whatever the fuck it is mega-corporations do.

Something a little too close to dread settles in the pit of V's stomach, but he keeps his mouth shut.

He knows better than to say anything that'll jinx them.

\---

Playing the part of a corpo is easy enough - just slap a sneer on your face and walk around with a lot of unearned confidence - and all they've had to do so far is show their fake security passes.

It's far too easy to get in the vault room and grab the case they were hired to steal.

Elevator to vault back to elevator.

Something is off here and it doesn't sit right with him. It doesn't sit right with Jackie either, his tapping foot giving him away.

"This has been..." V trails off, not wanting to say it. _Saying_ it fucks them over, but _implying_ it is totally different.

Jackie scratches the back of his neck, looking up at the floor counter above the door.

"Yeah, this isn't going to..."

_16, 15, 14._

Their comms crackle to life, T-Bug sounding furious.

"Don't get out on thirteen, it's a—"

The elevator lurches to a vicious stop. V nearly fumbles with the case and the only reason he doesn't fall flat on his face is because of Jackie grabbing the collar of his suit jacket.

_13._

With a soft _ding_ the doors slide open, an entire squad of Hub guards waiting, their guns already trained on him and Jackie.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao here's hoping the game won't get pushed back again


End file.
